I'll catch you no matter what
by just2infav
Summary: Kemanapun kamu lari, aku pasti akan menangkapmu. Aku tau kamu tidak akan pernah datang padaku dengan sendirinya. Kamu tidak perlu takut. aku tidak akan menyakiti hatimu. Ketika kamu menangis ingin sekali rasanya untuk membuatmu menangis dengan lebih keras. Kamu tidak tau kan kalau wajahmu sangatlah imut ketika kamu takut. Kamu adalah milikku sepenuhnya dan selamanya.


Title : I'll catch you no matter what

Part 1 : Kejutan yang berbahaya

Main Characters : - Soobin (TXT)

\- Beomgyu (TXT)

Side Characters : Kai (TXT), Yeonjun (TXT), Taehyun (TXT), Jin (BTS), V (BTS), Jungkook (BTS), ... dll

Genre : Romance, Smut .

.  
...

Author's Note : Hi~ Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku buat ff dan aku buat tentang TXT. Bagi kalian yang belum tau TXT, TXT itu kepanjangan dari TOMORROWXTOGETHER, grup KPOP yang baru debut tanggal 4 Maret 2019 dalam naungan Big Hit Entertainment. Sekarang ini sih aku lagi jatuh cinta banget sama grup ini terutama sama leadernya, Choi Soobin, dan aku ship dia dengan Choi Beomgyu. Kayaknya ini bukan official couple TXT, tapi karena aku suka ya enjoy aja /. Sebenarnya ya, aku gak ada niat untuk bikin ff, udah repot mesti punya banyak ide lagi. Aku kan suka gay, jadi semalam aku cari TXT Yaoi di ff. Gak ketemu -_-, udah cari di Wattpad dan Archive of our own juga gak ada makanya itu muncul ide untuk bikin satu hahaha. Sebelum tidur aku selalu terbayang muka soobin dan imajinasiku itu kemana-mana lo jadi daripada idenya cuma melayang-layang di kepalaku jadi yah mending di share aja wkwkwk.  
Ok, so please enjoy this story. Thank you. ^_^

Warning Zone : please read this at your own risk! Cerita ini menagndung unsur kedewasaan yang sangat pekat dan hubungan sesama jenis serta hal-hal yang berbahaya seperti pemerkosaan dll. Bagi kalian yang tidak tahan dengan unsur seperti ini SO STOP RIGHT HERE! Jangan di scroll lebih lanjut. Dan bagi kalian yang sudah terbiasa, aku akan memastikan untuk membuat cerita yang menarik dan pastinya... AWOOO banget wkwkwk.

...

Jus2infav

...

_ENJOY - ENJOY - ENJOY_

.

...

Di Tokyo, ada sebuah academy yang sangat melegenda. Academy ini tidak terletak di tengah kota Tokyo yang besar melainkan di sebuah pulau yang berada di tengah laut. Hanya orang-orang dari kalangan elites yang dapat bersekolah disana. Ada sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan Tokyo dengan pulau itu. Jembatan itu memiliki lima jalur yang masing-masing mengarah ke bagian pulau yang berbeda. Jalur itu ditutupi oleh pintu kaca dan hanya dapat diakses dengan Special Pass jalur itu sendiri. Mobil yang melewati jembatan itu sangatlah sedikit dan dapat dihitung dengan jari karena murid-murid biasanya menggunakan pesawat pribadi, oleh karena itu terdapat parkiran khusus untuk pesawat terbang dan helikopter di dalamnya. Kereta api akan mengantar murid-murid dari parkiran pesawat untuk menuju ke jalur berdasarkan asrama masing-masing. Setiap murid akan diberikan satu Special Pass tidak terkecuali untuk murid-murid yang tidak pernah menggunakan mobil sekalipun.

Academy ini memiliki 4 asrama dan fasilitas tersendiri. Lima jalur jembatan yang dapat mencapai pulau itu, jalur tengah dapat menuju ke bagian tengah pulau dimana terdapat gedung utama. Jalur satu yang berada di paling kiri akan mengarah ke Lovehills Dormintory dan Special Pass berwarna putih pink, Pink Diamond Pass. Jalur dua berada di paling kanan yang mengarah ke Winter Light Dormintory. Special Pass mereka berwarna putih emas, Light Platinum Pass. Jalur tiga berada di sebelah jalur satu dan mengarah ke Butterflown Dormintory dengan Special Pass berwarna emas, Gold Dios Pass dan jalur terakhir, jalur empat di sebelah kanan menuju Heaven Crown Dormintory, memiliki tujuh warna yang berbeda, rainbow Platinum Pass. Fasilitas di dalam pulau ini sudah termasuk dalam biaya sekolah yang dibayar langsung sampai lulus. Academy ini khusus untuk laki-laki, murid-murid bebas berkeliaran dan tidak ada batas waktu malam selama berada di dalam pulau. Jika ingin pergi keluar dari pulau, Special Pass dapat digunakan tetapi pada pukul 11 malam, pintu kaca akan otomatis close sistem dan bagi yang belum tiba di dalam academy lebih dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan, mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman dari ketua asrama. Waktu belajar adalah pagi dan malam, jadwal pelajaran sudah ada di dalam laptop yang berada di setiap kamar di dalam asrama.

Mari mendegar lebih lanjut, pulau ini memiliki banyak jalur yang dapat dibilang menyerupai sebuah labirin raksasa. Pada bagian tengah pulau terdapat gedung utama. Di dalamnya terdapat ruangan direktor dan penjabat-penjabat tinggi lainnya. Di sebelah kanan gedung utama terdapat gedung dengan 10 tingkat yang merupakan kantor kepala sekolah dan guru-guru. pulau ini juga memiliki hotel dan restoran bintang 7, rumah sakit dll. Gedung sekolah berada di atas bukit. Cable car akan digunakan untuk mencapai ataupun menuruni bukit. Perjalanan dengan menggunakan cable car memakan waktu sekitar 8 menit. Selama jam pelajaran, murid-murid tidak dibolehkan untuk menuruni bukit tanpa izin. Ada sebuah kastil kecil dan taman yang dikelilingi oleh danau dan hutan di belakang gedung sekolah. Kapal pesiar dapat digunakan setelah jam pelajaran berakhir dan hari libur untuk menuju kastil. Academy ini memiliki fasilitas yang terbilang complete. Gedung olahraga berada di belakang asrama Heaven Crown. Gedung olahraga memiliki lima lantai. Lantai dasar, G, merupakan kolam renang. Lantai satu, lapangan tennis. Dua, lapangan basket. Tiga, lapangan volley dan lantai terakhir, lantai empat, lapangan sepak bola. Mereka juga memiliki lapangan outdoor yang berada di atas bukit. Terdapat tujuh perpustakaan dan masing-masing perpustakaan mempunyai tema tersendiri seperti sejarah, hukum, dll. Masing-masing asrama memiliki bioskop pribadi. Setiap murid mempunyai kamar pribadi yang tidak kalah dengan hotel bintang 5.

Kepala sekolah di academy ini tidak mengharuskan murid-muridnya untuk fokus belajar karena bisa dipastikan murid-murid lulusan dari akademi ini mempunyai masa depan yang sanagt cerah. Academy ini sudah dikenal di seluruh dunia dan banyak milyuner memasukkan anak-anak mereka ke dalam academy ini. Murid-murid sangat jarang pulang ke rumah mereka karena di dalam pulau ini sudah tersedia segalanya dan...

.  
.

" ...Maka dari itu, anda adalah orang yang terpilih untuk bersekolah di academy ini. Besok pagi, orang kami akan menjemput anda. Anda tidak perlu membawa apapun karena barang yang anda perlukan sudah disiapkan oleh pihak kami, yang anda perlu lakukan adalah persiapkan diri anda sendiri. Welcome to Moon Dutch Academy. Tertanda, kepala sekolah, untuk Mr... Soo... "

Soobin yang sedang bermain game PS4 di ranjang tempat tidurnya terjatuh ke lantai setelah mendengar jeritan kakaknya, Luna. Pintu kamarnya digedor dengan sangat kuat. " SOOBIN! SOOBIN-YA! BE...BERITA BESAR! " Dengan wajah kesakitan, dia mengelus-elu kepalanya yang mencium lantai dan melihat ke arah pintu dengan kesal.

" SOOBIN! BUKA PINTUNYA! INI... INI... BE... " Soobin membuka pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk menendang kakaknya.  
" SIS, APA YANG KA... " Belum sempat Soobin berucap, DUK! kakaknya langsung melompat dan memeluknya sampai kepalanya menghantam lantai lagi dengan sangat keras.

" SOOBIN! LIHAT INI! " Mungkin sekarang di mata Soobin, dewa dewi sedang menari-nari di sekelilingnya. "SURAT DARI MD ACADEMY! ADA NAMAMU SOOBIN!" Soobin merasa masih melihat dewa dewi menari di sekelilingnya tetapi dia memaksakan untuk mendorong kakaknya yang berada di atasnya dan mengambil posisi duduk.

Sambil memegang kepalanya, Soobin menatap kakaknya dengan wajah yang sangat kesal karena matanya yang melotot ke arah kakaknya tetapi Luna menatap Soobin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan mulai merangkak mendekati Soobin sehingga Soobin mundur dan masih dalam posisi duduk dengan muka ' What're you doing, Sis?! '

Kakaknya lalu menunjukkan surat yang dipegangnya di depan wajah Soobin. " Liat ini! " Soobin menatap kakaknya dan surat itu bergantian sebelum mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. " Sudah kubaca kan. Hanya karena ini kakak seperti orang kesurupan malam-malam begini? " Luna menatap adiknya tidak percaya dengan mata yang membesar.

" Ja... jangan bilang ka... kamu gak tau apa itu MD Academy? " Soobin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur, mengambil konsol gamenya dan menekan start.

" Tidak tuh~ " Soobin menjawab dengan sangat santai dan sedikit bersenandung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. Kita bisa melihat kondisi Luna dengan petir-petir di atas kepalanya. Dia membatu di tempat. Soobin melirik kakaknya "

Kamu berlebihan sis, aku gak ingat pernah mendaftar di sekolah itu. Aku yakin posnya salah kirim alamat. " Luna sadar lalu bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan ke arah tv.  
Soobin melihat gerakan kakaknya dan membelalak karena kakaknya menekan tombol shut down. " SIS, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN! AKU HAMPIR MENCATAT REKOR BARU! " Luna menatap adiknya dengan datar dan duduk di sampingnya.

" Jadi kamu beneran gak tau MD Academy. Haaa~ Aku baru tau ada orang yang gak tau apa itu MD Academy. Entah otakmu terbuat dari apa Soobin. Makanya, jangan duduk seharian di kamar main game. " Sekarang gantian Soobin yang menatap kakaknya dengan mata memicing. " MD Academy itu adalah sebuah sekolah yang hanya menerima orang dari kalangan kaya dan berbakat, jadi sekarang, kamunya diterima di MD, gimana? Senang atau bahagia? "

Soobin menatap kakaknya dengan datar, dia lalu tidur dengan tangan menyangga kepalanya. " Sis, aku kan bilang aku gak pernah daftar di sekolah itu kenapa sekolah itu bisa nerima. Kita kan bukan dari keluarga kaya. Aku juga gak ingat punya bakat apapun. "

" Eh... Mung... Mungkin mereka me... mencari murid baru dan mungkin juga kamu lagi beruntung, Ahh yang penting siapkan dirimu, besok pagi mereka akan menjemput. " Luna kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Soobin agak kaget dan melirik kakaknya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Dia lalu duduk bersandar di dinding, dia melihat surat yang ditinggalkan kakaknya dan mengambilnya, membolak-balikkan surat itu sebelum melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Soobin berjalan ke arah tv lalu ' Persiapkan dirimu, besok pagi mereka akan menjemput. ' Mata Soobin membulat " APA? MEREKA AKAN MENJEMPUTKU BESOK PAGI?! "

Soobin berlari menuruni anak tangga dan langsung menuju ke ruang tamu. " SIS, KAPAN AKU PERNAH SETUJU UNTUK SEKOLAH DISANA?! " Mata Luna masih terkunci ke tv.

" Beep, sudah terlambat kalau mau protes sekarang. Barusan surat verifikasi datang dan mama sudah menandatanganinya. " Soobin yang masih dilanda emosi berlari ke arah dapur.

" MA, KENAPA MAMA MENANDATANGANI SURAT ITU? AKU KAN BELUM SETUJU! " Suara Luna terdengar dari ruang tamu " Mau kamu setuju ataupun gak, yang penting kamu harus pergi kesana besok pagi. "

" Kalau aku gak mau? " Soobin mengatakan dengan suara yang sangat kecil sampai orang disampingnya juga tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Terdengar suara kakaknya lagi " pokoknya kamu harus pergi. Titik. gak pakai koma. " Soobin menghela napasnya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah dipastikan Soobin sudah naik, Luna dan mamanya mengintip dari balik dinding lalu pergi ke kamar Moonbin. Moonbin yang sedang tidur terbangun setelah seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan berbicara dengan hebohnya.

" Hampir saja ketahuan kalau kakek yang menyekolahkan Soobin di MD. " Moonbin langsung bangun dan ikut dalam percakapan ibu anak itu.

" Kita gak bisa bilang ke Soobin kan kalau kakek yang menyuruh dia sekolah disana kan? Lagipula dia anak kesayangan kakek tapi... KITA KAN SUDAH BILANG KALAU KAKEK SUDAH MENINGGAL! " Jisoo dan Moonbin menatap Luna bergantian.

" Sebenarnya ayah punya rencana apa sih sampai merahasiakan hal ini dari Soobin selama ini. " Sekarang Moonbin yang mengeluarkan suara.

" yang penting masalah kita sudah beres karena mau gak mau Soobin tetap harus sekolah disana. Kasihan juga sih tapi yah mau gimana lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang kakek janjikan pada ayahnya Soobin ya? " Moonbin, Jisoo dan Luna menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar mereka.

... Flash Back ...

15 tahun yang lalu, Moonbin bersama keluarganya sedang menghadiri sebuah pemakaman di sebuah desa kecil. Minhyuk, ayah dari Moonbinlah yang mengenal orang yang baru saja dikubur. Setelah upacara selesai, Minhyuk menyodorkan seorang bayi kepada Moonbin. Minhyuk lalu menyuruh Moonbin untuk pindah ke sebuah kota kecil dan hidup sebagai orang sederhana.

" Tolong jaga bayi ini, aku akan mengirimkan uang ke rekening bank kalian tapi kalian tidak boleh memberitahukan semua tentang kehidupan asli kalian dan, satu hal lagi, bilang kalau aku sudah meninggal. " " Kenapa kita harus hidup begini, merahasiakan hal ini dan juga kenapa kita harus bilang kalau ayah sudah meninggal? "

Minhyuk lalu menatap bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas di pelukan Moonbin dan tersenyum hangat. " Nanti juga kamu tau. Baik-baik ya little angel, oh, nama dia adalah Soobin. Choi Soobin. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu. "... .

.

Iphone Luna berbunyi di tengah malam ketika Luna sedang mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Tertera di layar, kakek. " Halo, Ka... "

" Luna, besok surat dari MD akan sampai di rumah. Aku menyuruh mereka mengkopi dua lembar, tanda tangani yang asli dan kasih balik ke orang yang kirim surat itu.

" Luna mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung

" Lalu satunya lagi...? "

" Beraktinglah kaget karena kamu mendapat surat dari MD dan beri tahu Binnie. " Luna semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan Luna tidak mau bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena dia tau hanya akan mendapat jawaban yang sama

" Baiklah kek. "

" Lusa, orang dari MD akan datang menjemput, kalau dia tidak mau ikut, bilang ke kakek. Kakek akan menyuruh mereka membawanya dengan paksa dan kamu tau apa artinya kan. " Luna bergidik ngeri " Kasihan kan kek. " " Mau gimana lagi, makanya kamu bujuk dia baik-baik. Ini kan udah cara terpaksa. Ok, yah begitu aja sih. Selamat berusaha~ "

" Kakek! Tung... yah dimatikan. "

... End Of Flash Back ...

" Kenapa kita ikut dalam permainan kakek ya? Hahaha, sekarang kalau dipikirkan lagi kita yang bodoh atau gimana.

" Moonbin tertawa diikuti oleh Jisoo. " Berakting dalam dunia nyata itu gak gampang lo dan hebatnya Soobin gak sadar. Entah emang otak dia terbuat dari apa, MD aja gak tau.

" Luna menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.  
" Sedih rasanya ya dia pergi besok. "

" Mau gimana lagi, ini keputusan kakek kamu. "

" Tapi meski kemanapun dia pergi, dia tetaplah satu-satunya adikku yang paling menyebalkan. "

.

.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan 30 menit lagi, orang MD akan menjemput Soobin. " Soobin, sarapan pagi! " yang dipanggil tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Jisoo menghela napas dan menyuruh Luna untuk memanggil Soobin.

Luna kemudian berjalan ke lantai 2 dan mengedor pintu kamar Soobin tetapi tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. " Soobin, Sarapan hari ini favoritmu lo. Kalau gak mau makan dagingnya aku habiskan ya. " Luna sudah mengira adiknya akan langsung membuka pintu dan berlari menuju ruang makan duluan seperti biasanya tapi ternyata pintu tidak bergeming sama sekali. " Soobin, beneran aku ha... " Ketika Luna memutar knop pintu kamar Soobin ternyata kamarnya tidak terkunci.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Soobin tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya karena itu Luna masuk dengan terburu-buru karena mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan ternyata memang benar kamar Soobin kosong. Jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Luna lalu lari ke jendela dan melihat tali yang terikat pada tiang jendela. " Anak itu...! "

" MA! SOOBIN HILANG! " Jisoo dan Moonbin yang mendengar teriakan Luna langsung menemui Luna. " Apa? Soobin kabur? Lompat dari ketinggian ini? Masih hidup gak ya? " Jisoo dengan wajah cemas melihat ke halaman rumah mereka dari kamar Soobin.

" Ma, kalau Soobin mati, mayatnya seharusnya dibawah. " Luna menatap Jisoo datar. Jisoo sediki tertawa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Sekarang masalahnya disini, 20 menit lagi, orang MD akan datang dan bagaimana kita bilang ini ke kakek? " Jisoo dan Moonbin saling bertatapan.

" Ya udah, telepon aja dulu, ayah pasti sudah mengantisipasi ini. " Luna mencari nomor kakek di Iphonenya lalu menghubungkan panggilan.

"-tut -tut -tu- Halo Luna, orang MD sudah datang ya, suruh Binnie langsung ikut saja soalnya jam 10 dia harus sampai di kantor direktur. " Luna, Jisoo dan Moonbin mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dengan deras.

" Kek, begini... " " Oh, kakek hampir lupa, suruh dia bawa surat yang itu lalu berikan ke direkturnya. "

" Soobin kabur... " Luna mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat lembut. "

" Bilang sama dia a... kamu bilang apa? " Luna menyerahkan Iphonenya pada Moonbin. Moonbin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tetapi Luna dengan paksa memberikan Iphonenya pada Moonbin.

" kalian jangan diam, kakek gak dengar kamu ngomong apa tadi. Bukan Soobin kabur kan? " Mereka semua membatu di tempat.

" Iya yah, Soobin kabur. " Luna dan Jisoo saling berpelukan dan memandang ke arah Moonbin dengan ngeri.

" APAAA?! BINNIE KABUR?! KEMANA?! KAPAN?! " Moonbin langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari layar Iphone Luna.

" Sepertinya sih tadi pagi sewaktu Jisoo membuat sarapan dan untuk kemananya kita gak tau. "

" KALIAN CARI DI SEKITAR SANA! AKU AKAN SURUH SESEORANG UNTUK CARI DIA! OH! KAMU SUKA CARA KERAS YA CHOI SOOBIN! BAIKLAH KITA LIAT SAJA! -tut -tut -tut. " Luna, Jisoo dan Moonbin merinding dengan sangat hebat.

" Kita harus menemukan Soobin sebelum kakek. "

" Kemana kira-kira dia pergi pagi... OH mungkin saja... " Luna menelepon Jin yang merupakan teman masa kecil Soobin.

" Luna, ada apa pagi buta begini? "

" Soobin ada disana gak? "

" Soobin? Dia gak kesini. "

"Soobin menghilang. kakek mau menyekolahkan dia di MD. Dia kabur pagi ini.

" Jin langsung terduduk dari tidurnya " Apa! Oh makanya kamu kira dia ke tempatku ya, kalau gitu aku juga bantu cari. " " Jin, sebelum kakek ketemu Soobin duluan, kita harus temui dia duluan. " Jin menatap layar Samsungnya sebelum menempelkan balik ke telinganya.

" Kenapa? "

" Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Gak tau deh pokoknya kalau kamu ketemu dia bawa balik. kalau dia gak mau pakai caramu aja yang penting dia pulang sebelum jam 9. "

" Oke, mengerti. " Sambungan terputus dan Jin langsung melapisi baju tidurnya dengan jaket dan berlari keluar rumah.

Sementara itu, di sebuah villa tua di belakang bukit, villa itu memiliki halaman yang sangat luas tetapi sangat terbengkalai karena sudah lama tidak ditempati. Di sebuah ruangan di dalam villa itu, Soobin berbaring di lantai sambil menatap langit-langit.

' Kenapa tiba-tiba sekolah se-elit itu menerima murid yang tidak berbakat maupun unggul di akademik sepertiku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendaftar di sekolah itu. Apakah yang Luna bilang benar karena aku... beruntung? Mana ada yang seperti itu hahaha. ' Soobin lalu bangkit dan menatap keluar melalui jendela yang terdapat di dalam ruangan itu. Dia lalu melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan villa yang sedang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

" Siapa mereka? Apa mereka mau membeli villa ini? " Tetapi setelah melihat 2 van hitam datang setelah mobil hitam itu lalu keluar orang-orang berbaju hitam dan berbadan kekar mencoba masuk dengan paksa, Soobin langsung lari menuju pintu belakang villa.

" Itu sih bukan pembeli. Pasti mereka orang-orang dari Academy itu. Shit, kok mereka bisa tau aku disini? " Soobin terus berlari dan tanpa sadar dia berlari menuju ke gereja kecil yang sering dia datangi bersama Jin sewaktu mereka kecil. Ketika dia membuka pintu gereja itu, seseorang duduk di salah satu kursi gereja. Soobin juga mengambil posisi duduk di baris kedua dari belakang dengan sedikit menunduk.

" Kamu sepertinya kecapekan? Kamu berlari sepanjang jalan menuju sini? Sedang dikejar sesuatu " Soobin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia tau bahwa orang itu sedang berbicara kepadanya karena cuma ada mereka berdua di dalam gereja itu.

" Eh, ti... tidak kok ahaha. Aku cuma lagi... lagi ingin berdoa makanya aku buru-buru karena kupikir sudah dimulai. " Orang itu tertawa tetapi tawaannya terkesan menyeramkan.

" Gereja itu biasanya mulai jam 9, sekarang jam berapa, princess? " Soobin sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi karena dia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan orang yang satu ini.

' Princess? ' " kamu... kamu kenapa duduk disini pagi begini kalau kamu tau acaranya itu jam 9 " Orang yang Soobin tanyakan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Soobin dengan smirk yang sangat jelas di wajahnya. Mukanya dapat dibilang sangat cantik untuk seorang cowok.

" Itu karena, aku ditugaskan untuk menangkap seseorang yang bernama Choi Soobin. Setelah anak buahku tidak menemukanmu di dalam villa itu, aku yakin kamu kabur

melewati pintu belakang dan karena hanya ada satu jalur jika kamu melewati pintu belakang dan kamu akan tiba di gereja ini, jadi aku sengaja menunggumu didini.

Mungkin kamu dapat mengelabuhi anak buahku dengan mudah tapi tidak denganku, Choi Soobin. " Soobin memundurkan langkahnya dengan pelan.

" Si... siapa Choi Soobin. A.. Aku gak kenal. Mungkin sebentar lagi orang yang kamu cari akan datang. Aku ingat kalau aku ada urusan penting jadi mungkin berdoanya lain waktu saja. Bye. " Soobin sudah bergegas untuk berlari sebelum jalannya dihadang oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam yang dia liat di villa itu.

Soobin lalu mundur karena jalan keluar dari gereja itu sudah terhalang dan dia lalu berbalik arah dan berlari ke arah orang yang berbicara padanya. Orang itu dengan sigap menangkap tangan Soobin.

" kamu mau tau kenapa aku bisa tau kamu lokasimu? Itu karena aku... memerhatikanmu. " Cowok itu membisikkan kata terakhirnya di telinga Soobin. Dia memberontak dan cengkramannya dengan tangan soobin terlepas. Soobin lalu berlari ke belakang gereja.

" Kejar dia! jangan sampai dia terluka! "

Soobin bersembunyi di dalam toilet yang berada di lantai dua. Dari arah luar toilet, dia mendengar orang-orang berlari kesana kemari untuk mencarinya. Tiba-tiba, pintu toilet terbuka dan terdengar suara kaki berjalan dengan sangat santai.

" Soobin-ya, kalau kamu keluar sekarang, kamu boleh beli apa saja yang kamu mau. kalau tidak, ya... aku tidak tau kamu akan suka cara ini atau tidak makanya pilih yang mana? Option pertama, keluar dan aku akan belikan apa aja yang kamu mau atau option kedua? Aku beri waktu 30 detik untuk berpikir. kalau kamu tidak menjawab maka aku menganggap kamu memilih option kedua. "

Soobin itu anak yang sangat keras kepala jadi hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya goyah. meskipun sebenarnya dia takut karena ini pertama kali nya dia mengalami hal seperti ini tapi... Soobin melihat jendela kecil di dalam toilet yang sedang dia duduki. Dia lalu melihat ke bawah.

' Tidak terlalu tinggi. ' Dia lalu membuka jendela itu dengan sangat pelan dan...

" Ok, waktumu habis Princess. Option pertama atau kedua? " Tidak ada jawaban. Cowok itu menghela napas.

" Kamu keras kepala juga ya. "

Dia memberi kode kepada salah satu anak buahnya. Anak buahnya langsung mendobrak pintu toilet yang berada di paling ujung tetapi...

" Tuan, tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya. "

Mata cowok itu membulat dan dia langsung melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

" Ck, dia berhasil kabur. "

Dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk kembali mengejar Soobin lagi sementara dia duduk di kloset toilet dan menelepon seseorang.

" Ada anak manis dan lumayan merepotkan. Aku butuh bantuan. Lokasinya... "

Setelah dia memutuskan sambungannya dia melihat keluar dari jendela yang baru saja dilompati oleh Soobin.

" Padahal kalau kamu memilih option pertama, aku kan tidak perlu menggunakan cara ini. Choi Soobin. Sangat menarik. Jangan membenciku jika aku menangkapmu nanti ya. Game start... Sweety. "


End file.
